Problem: $\dfrac{6}{8} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{2 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{8}$